Fan:Goramon
Goramon Goramon is a blue-skinned, bipedal, winged reptilian digimon. It bears the crest of rage on its forhead and is able to evoke the powers of rage without aid at times of tremendous need, or simply when it gets very angry. However, it cannot control its ability to evoke this power without aid. Attacks *'Flaming Aggression': Fireballs surround the digimon's fist as they punch their opponent. When finished, they may then choose to throw away the fireballs *'Flaming Aggression (w/ Rage)': Overpowered version of Flaming Aggression, increasing the size of the fireballs, and the aggression of the digimon, increasing their strength and speed. Variations / Subspecies *BlackGoramon *WhiteGoramon *Sangoramon Goramon Burst Mode When Goramon would evoke the powers of rage without aid, it becomes possible for him to Burst Digivolve into his Burst Mode. In this mode, Goramon has the ability to fly and run at high speeds. Attacks *'Flaming Aggression (w/ Rage)': Overpowered version of Flaming Aggression, increasing the size of the fireballs, and the aggression of the digimon, increasing their strength and speed. BlackGoramon BlackGoramon is a black-skinned, bipedal, winged reptilian digimon, its thick hide a massive contributor to its survival in the digital world. Its only attack, Dark-Fire Blast, a stronger version of Dark-Fire Orb is a very powerful ball of fire that can take on the elements of darkness or fire depending on the particular weakness of the opposing digimon, making the attack particularly effective against almost all digimon Attacks *'Dark-Fire Blast': Launches a ball of fire with black streaks to burn the opposing digimon, the density of the black streaks can vary depending on their darkness output. Variations / Subspecies *Goramon *WhiteGoramon *Sangoramon Goramon Darkness Mode Goramon Darkness Mode is Goramon's Darkness mode, achieved through Goramon or BlackGoramon's dark evolution. Goramon and BlackGoramon can dark digivolve when they are forced to digivolve or when they become extremely negative. Goramon's Darkness Mode has the ability to float effortlessly and invoke dark thoughts in other digimon. Attacks *'Darkness Veil': Uses its wings to spread darkness over the area. Only digimon who have a particular affinity for darkness can see at all. *'Thousand Shadows': Fires thousands of 'arrow'-shaped shadows towards their opponent. WhiteGoramon WhiteGoramon is a white-skinned, bipedal, winged reptilian digimon, its thick hide a massive contributor to its survival in the digital world. It is the most passive of Goramon's sub-species, but will not hesitate to retaliate if attacked, because of this, its only attack, Aura-Fire, a more powerful version of Halo-Fire, will block an incoming attack before launching its own. Attacks *'Aura-Fire': Light bursts out of the cracks in the digimon's skin and the digimon breathes pure light onto an incoming attack, this will usually stop attacks of a similiar or lower strength, then attack the opposing digimon with a beam of sunlight. Variations / Subspecies *Goramon *BlackGoramon *Sangoramon Goramon Radiance Mode Goramon Radiance Mode is Goramon's Radiance Mode. In this mode, Goramon has the ability to withstand most attacks, from anything weaker than a champion, and to increase the physical strength of its allies. Attacks *'Intervention': Blocks an attack with an wide burst of light. Sangoramon Sangoramon is a dark-red-skinned, bipedal, winged reptilian digimon, its thick hide and black spiked spine, along with the black shards that orbit its neck make it the most fearsome of all of Goramon's sub-species. Like DemiSangoramon, it too is very vicious. It too uses Goramon's attack, Flame Thrower, as if it were combined with the power of rage, due to its fiendish aggresion. Attacks *'Flaming Aggression (w/ Rage)': Overpowered version of Flaming Aggression, increasing the size of the fireballs, and the aggression of the digimon, increasing their strength and speed. *'Sanguine Shards': The shards that orbit the digimon's neck glow red, then fire off towards the opponent, stabbing into them. Variations / Subspecies *Goramon *BlackGoramon *WhiteGoramon Goramon Rage Mode Goramon's Rage Mode is often achieved when Goramon becomes angry, usually because a fight is taking far too long. In his Rage Mode, Goramon has the ability to shake off injuries and keep fighting. It would appear to the opponent that every blow landed against this digimon would make it stronger. This Mode is difficult to maintain so without the opponents' blows, Goramon would return to his original state. Attacks *'Flaming Aggression (w/ Rage)': Overpowered version of Flaming Aggression, increasing the size of the fireballs, and the aggression of the digimon, increasing their strength and speed.